Indecisión
by Ximi-chan
Summary: Takari Luego de un pequeño accidente Hikari comienza a ver de otra manera a su mejor amigo. Soy mala para los summarys n.nU sólo diré que este fue mi primer fic, sobre mi pareja favorita . Lean y opinen


Este fue uno de mis primeros fics (lo escribí hace algunos años n/nU), es un Takari, mi pareja favorita de Digimon, y solo espero que les guste :3, por cierto ya lo había publicado en otra página para que nadie diga que me lo robé o.ó xD

_**Indecisión**_

Dos chicos conversaban bajo un árbol...

-Hay algo que te he querido decir desde hace algún tiempo- dijo un joven de rubia cabellera

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es que tú me gustas mucho- y tomándola de la barbilla acercó peligrosamente sus labios a los de la chica

-Pero...-y sin poder decir más el chico la calla con un dulce beso en la boca

De pronto una chica se despierta precipitadamente con la cara roja y una mano en la boca, el sueño que tuvo la había perturbado...

-¿Qué clase de sueños tengo?- se reprochó -ya ha pasado una semana y aún me ocurre lo mismo u.u

Al otro día en la escuela

- ¡Hola Kari!- dijo una chica pelirroja con un gran entusiasmo

-...hola Marina- Marina también era una digielegida y se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Kari luego de que Miyako se fuera a estudiar a Canadá

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada

-¬¬ no te creo, hace una semana que te comportas raro

Y dando un gran suspiro respondió -después te cuento ¿si?

-¬¬ como quieras

-¡Hola chicas!

- Hola T.K

-Ho, hola- dijo Kari con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que le fue imposible de ocultar

Al terminar las clases en casa de Marina...

-¿Ahora si me dirás que te ocurre?

-Verás...

**_Flash back_**

Era una tranquila tarde de primavera y dos chicos se encontraban conversando mientras caminaban por la orilla de un lago que se encontraba en el interior de un parque...

-¿No te parece lindo este lugar?

-Si es muy bonito

-Y muy tranquilo n.n

-Claro con todos esos niños gritando y corriendo

-¬¬ ¿Por qué siempre le quitas lo mágico a todo?- decía la chica mientras miraba a su amigo quien solo reía

Mientras tanto cerca de ellos unos niños jugaban a la pelota la cula rodó hasta caer al lago...

-¡Nuestra pelota!- decía uno de los niños

-¡Se cayo al agua!- dijo otro de ellos

-Vamos a buscarla- dijo el tercero

Los niños intentaron sacar la pelota pero sus brazos eran demasiado cortos para alcanzarla

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Kari

-Queremos alcanzar nuestra pelota pero está demasiado lejos

-descuiden yo sacaré su pelota n.n- entonces Kari intentó alcanzar la pelota pero se acerco tanto a la orilla que cayó al lago

-Jajajaja- el chico comenzó a reír al ver que su amiga saliá del agua con el rostro lleno de lodo

-Aquí tienen su pelota -.-

-Jajaja gracias jajaja- dijeron los niños entre risas

-Deberías quitarte la mascarilla jajaja

-¬¬ Muy gracioso T.K- dijo la chica mientras se inclinaba hacia el lago para limpiar su rostro

-Jajaja

-¿Aún te burlas de mi? ¬¬

-Te hubieras visto con la cara llena de lodo- dijo el chico a la vez que volteaba para ver el rostro de su amiga quien aún estaba empapada

-¬¬ Ya verás T.K

-Jajaja no te enojes Kari, jajaja...Haa!!- gritó el chico al tropezar con una rama y caer de espaldas

-Jajaja ¿ahora quien es el tonto?

-¬¬...rayos

-Jajaja...dame la mano- dijo la chica acercándose a su amigo para ofrecerle ayuda, pero Kari también tropezó cayendo sobre su amigo...lo que provocó un contacto leve pero que no pasó desapercibido entre sus labios...aquel fue muy breve ya que ambos se separaron rápidamente...aquel fue su primer beso, un beso accidental que al parecer fue una jugarreta del destino

-L, lo siento- pudo articular la chica escondiendo su rostro de la mirada de se amigo

-No te preocupes- dijo el chico levantándose

-Eh, ¿sabes?, recordé que tengo que hacer algo importante así que nos vemos mañana U, adiós

-Adiós- dijo el chico un tanto preplejo viendo como su amiga se alejaba

**_Fin del flash back_**

-Así que eso era...

-No se que hacer u/u

-¿No crees que te estás enamorando?...además creo que tu no ves a T.K como a los otros chicos ¿o me equivoco?

-O/O ¡¿Qué?!...eso es ridículo T.K y yo solo somos amigos

-Pero hace una semana que tu "amigo" ocupa tus pensamientos y sueños

-¿Y si estoy confundida por ese beso?

-No se, pero yo estoy 90 segura de que T.K te gusta n.n

-¿Y el otro 10?

-Estás confundida n.n

-¬¬...

-n.nU No te enojes...¿ya has hablado con él?

Y bajando la cabeza mientras daba un suspiro, respondió -No desde ese día no hemos hablado como antes

-Entonces lo primero que debes hacer es hablar con él

-¿Tú crees que es muy fácil cierto? ¬¬

-Eh...sip n.n

-u.u Ojalá estuvieras en mi situación

-No gracias n.n- dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa a lo que Kari solo respondió con un gran suspiro

-Es tarde mejor me voy a mi casa

-Ok nos vemos...y piensalo bien quizás sea que no quieres admitir lo que sientes por él por miedo a perder su amistad

-...¿tu crees?

-n.n sip

-u.u bueno ya me voy...nos vemos

-Bye n.n

Kari iba de regreso a su casa sumergida en sus pensamientos... _-¿Qué haré?... ¿Y si de verdad me gusta T.K o/o?_...- de pronto se interrumpió al chocar con alguien -Lo siento, iba distraída .- y al alzar la mirada para ver con quien había tropezado se llevo una gran sorpresa -T.K ¿q, qué haces aquí?

-Daba un paseo n.n...oye ¿en qué pensabas que estabas tan distraída?

-Eh, en nada importante n/nU- dijo con un rojo intenso en sus mejillas

-¿No quieres que te lleve a tu casa?, ya está oscuro

-Eh...claro n.n

Todo el camino conversaron como siempre solían hacer...aunque cada vez que sus manos se tocaban un sonrojo invadía sus mejillas...al llegar a la casa de Kari, los dos se encontraban de frente y en ese instante hubo un momento de silencio el cual no resultaba incomodo, al contrario, era agradable...

-Gracias por haberme acompañado n.n

-De nada n.n

-T.K...

-¿Si?

-Eh...respecto a lo del parque...

-¿Qué cosa?- el muchacho intentó fingir que no recordaba lo sucedido, porque al parecer a su amiga le incomodaba aquella situación

-Nada olvídalo n.n...nos vemos mañana adiós

-Adiós n.n

Al cerrar la puerta la chica cerró los ojos y se recargó en la puerta murmurando -así que ya olvidó todo- y dando un gran suspiro dijo -quizás para él siempre seré una amiga...

-¿Para quién?- preguntó con curiosidad el hermano mayor de la chica

-¡!...¿Estabas oyendo lo que dije?

-Si no quieres que te oigan evita hablar sola en la puerta -.- ...

-¬¬...

-¿Me vas a decir de quien estabas hablando?

-¬¬ no seas entrometido

-Pero quizás te puedo ayudar n.n

-No creo u.u- dijo recordando que su hermano estaba en una situación muy parecida a la suya -me voy a mi habitación

-¬¬ has lo que quieras

Y dejando a su hermano con las dudas Kari entró a su habitación y tras cerrar la puerta se recostó en su cama recordando todos los años de amistad que llevaba con el chico

-Hemos pasado por tantas cosas...no me gustaría llegar a perder su amistad, pero...- después de una breve pausa acompañada de un suspiro se decidió a hablar- odio admitirlo pero Marina tenía razón -.-, no veo a T.K como a los otros chicos...-y tras un largo silencio añadió-... ¡decidido mañana se lo dire, le diré lo que siento por él!...aunque no se si podré decírselo... ò.ó pero que estoy diciendo tengo que poder...

De pronto alguien golpea la puerta -Kari ¿con quien estás hablando?

-n/nU Eh, con nadie

-Entonces duérmete ya es tarde

-Si

Al otro día en la escuela...

-n.n ¿Y que decidiste?

-Le diré lo que siento por él

-n.n Bravo ya admitiste tus sentimientos

-¬¬ mejor cierra la boca

-n.nU creo que hable de más...y cuando piensas decírselo

-Hoy después de clases

A pesar de que quedaban solo 5 minutos para el final de las clases estas parecían interminables hasta que por fin tocaron el timbre...

-Vamos ve y díselo n.n

-Bien aquí voy, deséame suerte

-Suerte

-¡Kari!

-Hola Davis- _porque se tenía que aparecer ahora ToT_

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

-Lo siento hoy no puedo

-Entonces te espero

_-¿Por qué ToT?_

-No seas terco, mejor acompáñame a mi casa ¿si? n.n

-Pero ToT...

-¬¬ Vamos- y sin decir más Marina toma al chico del brazo y se lo lleva

-_Gracias amiga n.n...y ahora a lo que vine_...- se dijo a si misma acercándose cada vez más a T.K -Eh...T.K, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro ¿qué ocurre?

-Bien, primero busquemos un lugar para platicar n.n

Caminaron por todo el edificio hasta encontrar un lugar totalmente apacible para conversar...

-Y bien ¿qué querías decirme? n.n

-Este..yo..._-tu puedes Kari solo son unas cuantas palabras ...- _es que...- _¿por qué es tan difícil? ToT_

-Oye tu sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, no tienes porque ponerte así- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo enrojecer a Kari

_-Es cierto solo es una frase ¿Qué puede pasar? No pierdo nada con intentarlo-_ es que...tu me...me gustas- Kari miró a T.K quién aún estaba sorprendido de pronto una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca

-Entonces... ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

-¡Claro! n.n, esa es la respuesta que esp...- y no pudo decir más ya que el rubio la había callado con un dulce beso en la boca el cual se prolongó hasta que ambos quedaron sin aire- Te quiero mucho n.n, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado

-A mi también n.n

-Oye y ya olvidaste ese beso del parque u/u

-No

-Entonces porque el otro día preguntaste de que se trataba cuando te pregunté

-Porque pensé que te incomodaba n.n

-_n/n que tierno es- _por eso te quiero tanto- y acercándose nuevamente al chico le dió un dulce beso en la boca.

_**Fin**_


End file.
